The assassin
by Eywana
Summary: Bella has a mission. kill the victim, don't let anybody know it was her. kill and disappear. Her next victim: Prince Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey, this is a new story.**

**tell me what you think of it. please be honest and you can tell me if its shit :)**

**i changed a few things, so the story can be different than first.**

**please review and suggestions are always welcome ;)**

**xxx Eywana**

* * *

**Bella POV**

My mother always said that you deserve for your deeds if you did something wrong. That there always was a man who would come along to punish you, he always knew if you did something. He would watch over the people and punish the bad people. I never believed her. Cause how does he know if you stole a cookie. Or if you said bad words to another person. But I always listened to her words. And did nothing wrong, cause maybe there is a man out there to punish people. you'll never know. So I always was on my best behavior. I had a happy youth. I had a home, I had food and I had my loving parents. We weren't rich, but we lived. my father always worked, but if I needed him he was always there. My mother was always home. She was always happy and had always a smile on her face. I still was a child but even I saw the love of my father for my mother. I dreamed of love. A love like my parents. I hoped that there was a boy outside in the world who would love me and always care for me. I wanted children. Sweet, cute childeren, who always would be loved like my parents loved me. I always had high dreams of the world. There were no wars and everybody had food and a home to live in. I always thought that every child had a home, had food and like me, a loving family. what was I an innocent and dumb child.

Everything changed when my sixth birthday came along. In the morning I got my present. I got a beautiful necklace from my father and mother. And my day was perfect. My friends came and I had cake. I still know the cake tasted like strawberries. But when the night fell and the sky darkened my youth came to an end. I lay in bed and I heard men screaming outside our little house. I quickly and quietly walked to the living room. I saw my parents and a few men with knives and swords. I made a sound cause everybody was suddenly looking at me. I saw that the men got a look in their eyes. It was power, greed and lust. my parents apparently saw it too and they began to scream. They only screamed:' Please, not her. I beg you.' they had both tears in their eyes. I didn't get it. Why would they cry? I only saw that the men were walking right at me. One of the men said:' watch closely, this is you first lesson.' And he took his sword and murdered my parents for my eyes. I saw the last look in my mother's eyes and heard the last breath of my father's life. Slowly the ground under their bodies became red. Red from their blood. I saw one single stream slowly creeping towards me. I didn't pay attention to the man. Cause my eyes were glued to the little stream. Before I knew it everything became black. The last thing I remembered before I woke up were the bodies of my parents and the little stream.

The men took me with them. I didn't know were. I only thought and hoped that the man would get the men and punish them for what they did. But the man didn't came. I remember I fell asleep and I remember waking up. I woke up in a strange room. It was dark and cold. The men who took me walked into the room. They told a story about a girl who wasn't good and needed to be punished. Were did the men who was together one man and punished people? I asked it and they said yes. I was scared, I didn't know why I was in that room with those men. They said I was a very bad girl. But I could be a good girl again. I only had to do what they told me. So I did.

They tortured me, they trained me, they almost killed me. when I became older I found out that they lied about everything. They shaped me into a perfect weapon. Obedient, deadly, toxic and beautiful. I did what they said, I followed every rule, I was toxic like a snake, deadly like a sword and beautiful like a rose. My face was the only thing that was unharmed from the torture. The rest of my body was full of scars. I have dark brown hair and I have big deap chocolate brown eyes. My skin is almost white and my lips almost red. I am the dream of every man. They turned me into an assassin. A very GOOD assassin. After years of torture and training they said I was ready. I was 16 when they said it.

I am now 17 and already murdered quit a few people. I have no emotion, they destroyed it. I am not the happy, innocent girl anymore. I am now an emotionless girl with no real name. In the past before they took me I was Isabella Swan, now I am nobody. A beautiful face in the crowd. Your darkest fear and the dead for some people. I am the shadow who follows you, your beautiful mistress, your neighbor or your best friend. I am no one and everyone. watch out, maybe you're one of my future victims.

I am now heading to my next victim. Wish me luck, or maybe pray for my next victim cause his life is about to end. His name is Prince Edward Cullen. The third son of the king and queen and soon he is just a gravestone at the cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**I want to thank ****keraatchleygmail. com** **for the review**

**and I hope you like this chapter ;)**

**xxx Eywana**

* * *

_I am now heading to my next victim. Wish me luck, or maybe pray for my next victim cause his life is about to end. His name is Prince Edward Cullen. The third son of the__king_ _and queen and soon he is just a gravestone at the cemetery._

**(2 days earlier)**

It was eerie quiet in a dark street in the city Corana. There was no sound, no light, no movement. Nothing. There were no stars in the sky. It was pitch black. Everyone and everything was fast asleep. Sleeping their careless dreams. That's why no one saw the little movement above one of the houses. A dark shadow within other shadows. Slowly the shadow made way to another house. The shadow sneaked into the house. The house was from a rich man with no family.

The shadow was inside and walked slowly and quietly to a room. It was like the shadow precisely knew where to go. In that room was the man of the house sleeping. The shadow grabbed a knife and killed the man in his sleep. It was a quick murder. Blood slowly leaked from the man's body. The shadow walked out of the house like nothing happened. There was no evidence from the murderer. Nothing. The shadow walked out of the street and disappeared from sight. The street was again quiet.

**Bella POV (same night)**

It was again a simple murder, I thought. To easy. No complications, just plain boring. But I got money for this. A few street further I saw my horse. I quickly walked to her, her name was Twilight. I climbed on Twilight and rode to the forest.

I stopped by a little stream. I threw my cape off and washed my face and knife. For a few seconds the stream turned red from the blood. The last memory of the night went away. Under my cape I had tight black pants with a tight leather vest. Under the vest I had a black shirt. High boots on my feet and weapons over my body. In total I had three knifes, two short blades, throwing knifes and bombs. I had only leather armor by my hands. And of course there was my cape. The color of the night. When I was done washing I climbed again on Twilight and rode further in the night.

~~()~~

The same night I was back to where I 'lived'. It wasn't really a home. Most of the time I wasn't there and I hadn't really good memories from here. But I wanted my money. After that I was out again.

'Miss!' I heard somebody screaming. I saw a boy running towards me. Puffing he came to stop for me.

'Mister Aro send me, you need to go to him. As fast as possible. He said that it was really important.'

'Okey, thanks for the message, tell Aro I will come when I'm done. Not earlier. If it so important he would go to me himself.' After I said that I walked away.

He screamed after me:' You cannot do that miss. It's against his wishes!'

'I don't care. I will not come till I done. And that's that.'

'But… he will become angry! You need to come!' he was almost desperate now.

I became angry and took my knife and hold it against his neck. 'tell Aro I will come when I'm done with my own business. Capiche?'

'Y… y… ye… ye… yes miss. I will tell him.' And the boy ran away.

I walked to another side of the building. Seeking for Alec. From him I always got my money. Finally I saw him standing against a wall. I quickly walked to him.

'Hey Alec, can I get my money?'

'Did you succeed?'

'You ask me if I succeed? Come on, you know me better. I'll always succeed.'

'That's true. Here is you money. It's not a lot, but it is money.' He threw a bag with money towards me. while catching it I said:' Thanks Alec.' and walked away.

~~()~~

This time I walked into the building, to Aro. Aro was THE leader. Everybody, except me, feared him. I was the only one who ignored him and I didn't always immediately obey when he called me.

After walking through different hallways I saw his office. I just walked in without knocking first. Aro sat on his chair. There were a lot of weapons on the wall in his office.

'So, I think you got the message?'

'Yeah, what is so important that you need me?' I asked.

'See, there is a new mission and I want you to do it.'

'Why can't anybody else do this? I'm just back from another one.'

'Because for this mission I need the best. And you are the best. There is really no one else I can trust enough to do this or is even good enough. I also expect that you aren't going to ask questions. I only tell who is it en when you begin' Aro explained.

'Okey, who is this new victim. Is it about the money or is the person important?'

'Both, I ask you to not tell anybody about this. If you're caught, you're dead. So simple is it.'

'Okey, I get it. so who is this person? And when do you want me to begin? Is there a deadline?'

'Your next victim is Prince Edward Cullen and you're starting tomorrow at noon and there is no deadline. He only must dead. You have all the time.'

that I wasn't expecting. Why would somebody want to kill the prince. He isn't even the heir to the crone. He is just the third prince.

My thought were stopped by Aro saying:' If I was you I would go to bed. Tomorrow you have a long day. The next weeks aren't going to be easy.'

I followed his worst and went to bed. Thinking of ways to murder the prince. I need to be close to him. Maybe poison or just a knife? Questions I couldn't yet answer.

~~()~~

It was quit cold the next morning. I took my stuff and climbed on Twilight. I began my journey to murder the prince. I only hoped that there would be no big complications.

* * *

**If you want please review :)**


End file.
